lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Legend
Lewis Legend (ルイス・レジェンド Ruisu Rejendo) AKA "The Rock n' Roller Zombie" is one of the zombie bosses of Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the fifth and final member of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet Starling faces. Lewis is notable for his guitar and deadly transforming motorcycle. He is the strongest of the Dark Purveyors, and the final sacrifice in order to summon Killabilly. Lewis is voiced by Rick Wasserman. ''Lollipop Chainsaw Unlike all the other Dark Purveyors, Lewis Legend's presence is neither implied nor confirmed throughout Juliets journey through the Cathedral. Lewis reveals himself via a sudden phase of fire under the Catacombs, in which he starts shooting at Juliet. When she challenges him to a battle, he eagerly accepts. During the boss fight, Lewis circles around the stage while Juliet is out of reach in the arena. After Juliet cuts off part of Lewis' legs, he becomes significantly more aggressive and brings out his "Ellyphant". Once the powerful vehicle has been dwarfed, Lewis starts to act desperate and attacks recklessly with what is left of it. He is eventually defeated when Juliet slices his torso diagonally, destroying his motorcycle in the process as well. Influences *Chuck Berry *Eddie Cochran *Your '''screams of AGONY!' Character Description Apperance Lewis Legend is one of the few Dark Purveyors not suffering from advanced decay, the only signs of his zombification being his discolored skin and eyes, as well as a few wounds around his face. His most defining characteristics are his apparent love for leather, sporting a leather jacket with a patch reading "Elephant Rock" on the back. There are also his exposed chest tattoos and pompadour hairstyle. His nails are long and black. Personality Lewis is one of the more sadistic of the Dark Purveyors, and due to his drawn-out battle, can also be said to be one of the most stubborn. He frequently refers to Juliet as "babe" and other flirtatious terms, and thinks very highly of himself, even having an unhealthy obsession with his motorcycle. Powers 'Abilities' *'Teleportation': Lewis is capable of teleporting himself with the possible support of his motorcycle. This is first seen in his cutscene debut, when he makes himself known with a rain of gunfire. *'Levitation': When Lewis' legs are sawed off, he reveals his capabilities of flight. *'Physical Protection': Due to his Ellyphant being well-armed in weaponry, size and armor, it allows Lewis to endure a battle with Juliet for an extended amount of time, more than what is compared to the other Purveyors. *'Improvisations': With the use of his guitar, Lewis can transform his motorcycle, providing him the ability to improvise a battle to better aid him in his favor. 'Long Range' *'Guitar Gun:' One of Lewis' more common attacks, first used while he circles the stage just outside of Juliet's reach, is firing at her with his guitar. Its bullets seen in the cutscene appear to be vague, and flashes of light are the only things visible. During gameplay, however, the bullets appear to recycle Zed's mohawk discs, just in a much smaller model. Later, when Lewis begins to use his Ellyphant, he frequently makes use of the chaingun mounted on its top. *'Saw Strike:' This attack appears in use only on occasion, due to the fact that Juliet cuts it off shortly after Lewis' Ellyphant goes back to wheels. There is a QTE opportunity for Juliet to avoid the attack by pushing the saw back at Lewis with her chainsaw. *'Stampede: '''Once his Ellyphant has taken on its mech form, Lewis frequently rides across the stage, ramming Juliet should she be in his way. However, the sheer power of this attack means that if he strikes one of the pillars surrounding the stage, Lewis will briefly be left stunned and vulnerable. *'Missile Variety: Lewis first uses homing missiles that come from the mufflers of his motorcycle, though only in higher difficulties. As each cluster of homing missiles near Juliet, there is a brief slow-down in which the player can jump to the side and avoid being hit. During the final phase of the fight, Lewis rapidly fires orange-colored missiles, though they do not home in on Juliet. '''Close Range *'Wheel Stand: '''While on his bike, Lewis darts into the center of the stage before spinning in a circle, spewing flames from his bike's tailpipes. *'Ellyphant Stomp': Lewis frequently stomps on the floor while using his Ellyphant, creating a shockwave that can trip Juliet. *'Arsenal Spin': When Lewis' vehicle is forced to ride on wheels, he spins his Ellyphant in order to trip Juliet, stunning her and allowing him to continue to attack. *'Explosives: Like his missile attack, Lewis also has a close-range attack that appears only near the very end of the boss battle. He lays down dozens of mines on the ground, and the uses his missiles to detonate many of them. '''Weaknesses *'Distracted Behavior': In phase one, Lewis will sometimes gloat, such as during his intermittent visits inside the stage to perform wheelies that leave him vulnerable. *'Limited Vehicular Endurance': When Lewis repeatedly strikes Juliet across the arena, his Ellyphant may malfunction, forcing itself to take moments of pause and leaving Lewis vulnerable. Symbolism Lewis appears to symbolize Swan's desire to become an admirable person. This can be seen through Lewis' "tough guy" personality and his ability to withstand many of Juliet's attacks. The fact that Lewis is the strongest of the Purveyors may symbolize Swan's past and how he felt as if he was no longer dependent on Juliet, as he had reached his greatest goal. Quote *''"That smell? This one's a zombie hunter."'' *''"Master."'' *''"Come on, come on, come on."'' *''"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about."'' *''"Ah, cocky little whore. I like that."'' *''"I love your passion, babe. Looks like we could make beautiful DEATH together!"'' *''"I've got a feeling when I start playing, you're just gonna DIE!"'' *''"Rock and roll is here to stay, you're not!"'' *''"Alright, chickie, keep up now. We gonna fly. You ready?"'' *''"Now let's go...to the depths of hell!"'' *''"ROCK AND ROLL!"'' *''"HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" *"DIE!"'' *''"Come on."'' *''"They don't come bigger than me!"'' *''"Yeah, baby."'' *''"You hurt my Ellyphant!"'' *''"Baby, are you being serious right now?"'' *''"Woah! WOAH!"'' *''"What's the matter? This is boring."'' *''"Dance, baby!"'' *''"I'LL CRUSH YOU!"'' *''"Take me out!"'' *''"DEATH together!"'' *''"You've got no defense."'' *''"Aww man, it's ruined!"'' *''"I've got you."'' *''"Fuck!"'' *''"NOSFERATU!"'' *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" Trophies/Achievements References *His appearance resembles Redline protagonist Sweet JP (James Punkhead). *His name may be based off of the rock singer Billy Idol, who was involved with the Sex Pistols. Coincidentally, Billy Idol was injured in a motorcycle accident in 1990, which affected his ability to walk during the Cradle of Love music video. Trivia/Notes *The back of his jacket says "ELEPHANT ROCK." *His aura/energy color is yellow. *He and Zed are the only Dark Purveyors whom Swan actually refers to by name. *Both he and Killabilly have similar hairstyles. *He and Josey are the only Dark Purveyors who use machines to attack. *He is #30 in the Zombie Album. *The name of the brand of his guitar appears to be Nosferatu. *His guitar has been shown to have multiple uses. (As a machine gun and guitar for himself, and a shotgun for Swan.) *Concept art shows that Lewis could have gotten a much more scarred or even deterioated face. *He is the only Dark Purveyor with a confirmed surname. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Lewis LEGEND.JPG|An image of Lewis Legend Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Lewis Legend 01.jpg|A Lewis Fact Screen Lewis Legend in Japan.png|Lewis' Fact Screen in the Japanese Trailer Mystery Guests.png|Lewis Legend's Silhouette during the trailer Lewis Face.png|Lewis' face before the Fact Screen appears 'Concept Art' Lewis Legend.JPG|Lewis in the Zombie Album Lewis Legend concept art.JPG|Lewis' Concept Art Lewis Legend full size.JPG|Lewis full body Lewis Legend elepant.JPG|Lewis' Motorcycle Elephant Form 'In-Game Images' Lewis1.jpg|Juliet v. Lewis Lewiss2.jpg|A close confrontation Lewis3.jpg|Chainsaw v. Guitar Lewis4.jpg|A flying Lewis lollipop-chainsaw-009.jpg|A transforming bike lollipop-chainsaw-010.jpg|The "Ellyphant" Mech Form lollipop-chainsaw-015.jpg|Ellyphant Circular Saw Strike lollipop-chainsaw-014.jpg|Defeating Ellyphant First Form lollipop-chainsaw-017.jpg|Juliet detaching an arm of the vehicle See Also *Boss Fight: Lewis Legend *Walkthrough *The Catacombs *Rick Wasserman Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters